nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent-347/Archive3
This is my Talkpage it's archive from 1 January 2010 until 31 July 2010. Fix garfield and friends article Brainulator9 again. I found that last summer, you deleted the Garfield and Friends article because there was no real content in that article. But I fought it was because there was spelling errors. I know the right way to spell these words. P.S. I marked you at my friends list.--''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Messed up It seemed like you messed up my article. I hope there's a user protection level for userpages to be edited by it's owner. Maybe MediaWiki is in this..--''BRAINULATOR9'' 13:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I looked it up, but in the section security on this wikia I couldn't find it, and even if I would activate a program that does that... I am the owner, main-admin, webmaster,.. of this place I can always edit all pages. I am also forced to rules, but there are exceptions, and "helping the user" (which I recall as "fix" or "update") is an exception... No user except the crew (Webly is in it also) may edit it without your asking to help... Ok, does that answer your question? Also it's forbidden for users to make from their own username an category, so the next time you do so: a block for a month. Sorry, you re-added it 4 or 5 times already and I explained it already once... An user has the category "users". I hope you understand me. I don't want to bannish you, but sometimes I have to be as hard as a rock, that's what you should understand... Again about your userpage: I didn't mess it up, I tried to help you by changing the lay-out a little bit, so it was easier to view. And I delete your "Stuff I Like" Page because it says exactly the same as your userpage, and that's also unneeded and 'sorta' forbidden. (There are exceptions, but your account isn't big enough to be counted as one, sorry). I hope I'll get an fast respons, where you say you understand, because honestly: I hate it to block users... -- Extended blog I just made another blog post! I made it like the W&G.com forums (which you need to login to post something in forums), making it cooler! OK, maybe I'm TOO excited (and I'm too young to sign up, but I got permission, like on AddictingGames), so, create a blog post! Reguards,BRAINULATOR9 14:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Delete nick4kids Good job on deleting the Nick4Kids page! Otherwise, I would have asked you to delete the page because only administators can delete pages and it isn't even real! If they wanted that, they could have used: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/ or nowhere! From, BRAINULATOR9 18:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Wanna be a sysop How can I become a admin like you and Webly? BRAINULATOR9 23:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :When one is needed, then look I with the other admins/mods (if they are still comming online) who could do it good; someone who is just here for his or her userpage is NOT good. He has to extend articles (and give sources); update articels; make articles in the good way (Such like the table lay-out isn't just the wikitable; we try to use colorful tables. ;)) But there isn't needed one now. But when there is needed one, we'll consider every active user. So stay active until there is needed one. -- Color special? I remember a special i which it was a school dance and these two guys fought with each other.All of a sudden this cartoon lady shows up and turns them different colors. Do you know what this special is? Hey Agent-347 Thank for taking Braderz 13 off the Icarly Episode page. Also thank for blocking off unwanted users. I know we both don't like unwanted users massing up the iCarly Episodes Page. Let keep an eye watch on the iCarly Episodes Page just in case. I am still trying to get more information from Miranda Cosgrove to see if there more new episodes in March 2010. Thank Again, ICarlyFan2009 I'm confused. A number of pages linked to the empty duplicate Dan Schneider page, Dan Schneider (TV Producer). I corrected them by changing the links so they went to the proper page, Dan Schneider. I see though that you just reverted the pages back, making the Dan Schneider links bad again. I don't understand why you would do that. Chris3123 02:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it is kinda confusing... You made on some pages extra edits (and you made at yourself an wrong page and another to delete them (Why create them in the first place? And why to ask to delete them?)), and those extra edits weren't always good! Sometimes it had some unneeded edits, which I deleted/reverted... example is < br > and < br/ > (without spaces), the first one is needed, the second one is unneeded because it uses more characters to become the same. There are always exceptions (For example: when something is easier with more characters), but I can't just say on chich pages there are exceptions... An exception is many times "tables" or "templates", but not always... I hope this helps you a bit, because it isn't easy to tell it... ;) -- ::I never created any page. At least not intentionally. Do you mean Dan Schneider (TV Producer)? I think I know what happened. I typed in the deletion request code, and that's what created the page. For some reason I had it in my mind that the page existed, even though I saw "Page Does Not Exist". Stupid mistake. ::I understand the deletions and reversions for the formatting stuff. What I don't understand is why you undid the good edits, where I pointed "Dan Schneider" links to the correct page. You changed them back to the bad links when you reverted. -- Chris3123 ::: Likewise I said: < br > (without spaces) is good, if you change it in < br /> (without first space), then I revert it... because I have yet to overview all existing pages to fix all the links... I'll probably do some during my Eastern Break... -- German Can you German? MFG GTA SA FAN 16:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not so good, just as French... So I prefer English/Dutch... -- ::Does that mean you can not German? MFG GTA SA FAN 16:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, I can't speak it so good. -- ::::I said if you can write German and understand German. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's not what you said/asked.. I can't really write it, speaking is already not good; but understand is easier.. Dutch and German are "look-a-like"-languages. -- ::::::I wanted to join you in the German Nickelodeon Wiki. Because there is still much to edit. Also, I am also very bad in English. MFG GTA SA FAN 16:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The link to the German Nickelodeon Wiki German Nickelodeon Wiki] MFG GTA SA FAN 17:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back... for good Hey, um, I know that I kept saying that I'm back, and then left the next day, but this time I swear, I'll even Promise that I'll stay here and work hard. So what do you say? -- Terminator234 15:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Penguins of Madagascar The information of this site is WAY OUT DATED. I keep trying to add info to redirect people to the Madagascar Wiki which is up-to-date, but you keep undoing it. Why? Deb1701 14:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :True, I admit, but that's because I still am busy to clean the mess up.. Inbetween 2007 & May 2009 was "nobody" doing any big moderation.. Now I do it since over a year, there were then over 2000 articles, most without content, or without enough content.. Don't get me wrong, but I do just my work.. Just as people should learn the rules.. (Dates are written here on articles universal: Day-Month-Year) Your wikia is nice, but I want to say that you must go to our main page, and you edit it, you search for the "sister channels", and you just add it there.. I am planning on making a template (something like you made on your wikia) with sister wikia's, yours may be one off our sister wikia's.. What doesn't mean I own them.. That means we are "partners". Also, it is ment that a wikia about one specific series is more in the details then a wikia about a channels shows (PS: H2O is actually no Nickelodeon show.. According to the official records..)Your wikia should have about every episode details, mine should have details too.. But the main-part of this site is "Nickelodeon" as a whole. I love the Penguins of Madagascar series myself (see my profile page), but I can't make exceptions for whatever, it is ment that all links to other wikias are on profile pages, or on the main page.. I hope you understand,.. ;) -- WHAT THE HECK! WHY DID YOU DELETE SUMMER ON NICKELODEON?! IT HAD A LOT OF CONTENT!!!!! IT BASICALLY TALKED ABOUT THE COMMERCIAL NICKELODEON HAD FOR SUMMER ON NICKELODEON!!!!! WHICH WAS LIKE HALF A PAGE WORTH!!! Please just get it back! It's not vandilism or anything! They even advertised it! Sidebar Hey, would you be able to edit the sidebar, to possibly include the wikis for each show: icarly, last airbender, etc. Thanks. Avatar Talk 20:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I will look if I can do that, but I don't think I would do all shows, or any.. I will see what comes out.. Since on the main page it's already set... -- Blue's Clues Why did you delete the Blue's Clues talk page? Peter 10 22:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don't remember when I did that, but it shouldn't have had content or I wouldn't have deleted it, or I made par accident a mistake.. I will look for it; you must remember, that's taking space on the drivers of wikia, so I wil overview content and decide soon! PS: I am here the webmaster since a year, and I am a normal person like you, that means that we all make mistakes. ;) -- ::Since there are a lot of things that need to change on the Blue's Clues page, is there a way we can redirect everyone to Cluesapedia until the information gets fixed? Peter 10 22:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't know, that are things I have to check later.. You may place a temporary link.. (I was planning on making an seperate page for the episode list,.. But I need to do so much..) -- Request for Admin is there a request for admin page? Peter 10 03:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, you if you do good work for a long time.. Then I can make you admin/mod.. But no-one ever made it.. You must understand I have to be sure that you are worthy being mod/admin.. Also I have to be sure you know the rules and can stay calm and such things.. -- :: ok, well it seems though that you need admins. This is easily one of the most disorganized wikis I've seen. I have good info to add., I know how to work with templates, I have experience being a wiki admin on several wiks, and it seems your missing a lot of key pages. I would love to be an admin here. Please start thinking about this. Peter 10 20:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: I have to agree with Peter 10 on the state of this Wiki. It is in desperate need of at least one more admin. Peter 10 seems like a good candididate. He has done a lot of good work around here already, plus he has admin experience. Chris3123 19:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: I need admins?? When did I say that? I can use one, but can't find any who follow my rules, and do it good.. The best one is Chris.. Since he has been always wright till now about deletion/edits.. Disorganized.. You should have been here the day before I started here 2000 pages and 1700 without content.. I have spent last summer on deleting and partly re-organizing.. I made all new templates and such.. Information can be added as a normal member too (but probably you mean in the wikia code?) Expierence is a good thing.. key pages, I admit.. I miss some stuff.. But want first the stuff that is online to be fixed.. I have done a lot, but there are always links to be deleted and such.. Dates to be rewritten as DAY-MONTH-YEAR (That's a rule here.). is the good one, the bad one is (also a rule to use the first). I am thinking already a long time.. It's sad that my teammate left me behind a half year ago.. So some-one that could help would be wonderful.. But like I said, Chris looks the best admin... Peter 10, it's not that I don't believe you or something, but your new "Avatar: The Last Airbender" page has way too less content and no structure.. And that's why I doubt you.. I am not saying I didn't make a mistake on the template of "Cartoon Characters", but I don't know why you deleted "Enemies" & "Favorite Food".. I am surely thinking of it, and the only thing I can say: Do good and you'll get to the crew.. (PS: Desperate, like I said.. You should have seen this place 14 months ago.. This was a junkyard, now all useless & content-less pages are gone, and the only reason I now didn't delete Avatar: The Last Airbender is because I believe Peter 10 will fix the page.. I hope he does, because it would be a sort of proove he isn't really a good admin.. The new admin should have to understand that I am the one that's the boss (webmaster like they call it), so that I have final decision on facts.. (Re-creating the templates (on the downside of the page) that are from SpongeBob and such is a pure no.. I have spent a lot of time making those and I got a lot of positive reactions from people..) But like I said: I am thinking of it!) -- Kind Regards, Avatar the last airbender Dude, Why do you keep delete the avatar page. Come On STOP!!VJavatar is awesome 15:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I warn you, I decide whether a page has enough content & is good written.. And your page was very poorly written! I don't allow bad articles or too little articles here! --